Girl Meets One Fourth
by maddieindizney
Summary: During an unfortunate day in detention, Riley goes through an event that will change her life forever, and not in a good way. She can't tell anyone her secret, in fear that it will change the way everyone looks at her. And the problems don't stop there. Will she ever be the same again? Mainly RUCAS, some minor LUCAYA. Rated T for violent themes and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story on fanfiction :) I hope at least a few of you will enjoy it, because it isn't a typical story. Or maybe it is. I don't know... Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Warning: Story may contain subjects sensitive to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised. I actually did edit many things so that the content wasn't too explicit. This chapter might be the only one with very sensitive subject matter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Girl Meets World or the characters. I do credit myself for the storyline, though.**

* * *

><p>Riley's POV<p>

It was pouring rain outside as I looked through the window in the classroom. I was supposed to be on the subway with Maya right now, and then we were going to hang out at my house for a couple of hours. But the substitute teacher, Ms. Hemmings, was convinced that I cheated on our quiz because I had the same answers as Farkle. So now I'm sitting in detention. It sucks that when I finally get a perfect score on a test, the teacher doesn't give me any credit for it. So much for trying hard in school...

I had been sitting in that room for an hour at least, so you could probably guess why I had raised my hand when the teacher said, "Are there two students who would like to turn in the attendance form to get let out of detention early?" My hand had went flying in the air quicker than lightning, a big smile on my face. A few other hands were up too, everyone desperate to get out of this mini prison. The teacher surveyed the room, probably trying to look for the most trustworthy students. She finally decided. "Riley Mathews and Jason Daniels, come take this to the office. Don't forget your belongings."

I let out a small squeal of excitement and put the strap of my school bag over one shoulder. When I went up to get the attendance sheet is when I saw his face. His jet black hair was spiked up with gel and his green piercing eyes contrasted with his fair skin. He had sort of a sly yet goofy grin on his face, and looked me in the eyes. I blushed and looked down, not used to this kind of attention from guys. Especially not from what my school would consider to be one of the bad boys. He had on black everything, except for his studded belt.

I grabbed the attendance sheet and we made our way to the hallway. As soon as the classroom door closed, he started to talk. "What's your name?" he asked with a small smile. I was a little surprised by him talking to me, but I managed to keep myself calm.

"I'm Riley."

"Cute name. I didn't hear it when the teacher called on us," he replied. He looked around the hallway, and I eyed his every movement. He seemed like a good guy, but something was just a little off about him. It was hard to say what exactly it was. I guess that's just the mystery of the bad boy. He turned to face me and smirked. "What are you looking at?" My heart started to race. He caught me looking at him!

"Oh, um, nothing. Just looking around," I said quickly, trying to seem calm. On the inside I was dying from embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow at me and kept walking forward.

"Actually, I know a quicker way to the office. Wanna check it out?" he asked me, stopping in his tracks. I let the question process in my mind. A quicker way? Well, that just means getting back home faster. I nodded and he smiled at me, gesturing to the right. We turned, and kept walking down the hall. It was the "abandoned hallway" that everyone at school talked about. There were no teachers in any of the classes, and it hadn't been dusted in years. Not to mention, it creeped me out.

I looked up at him. "Are you sure it's this way?" I asked him.

He just looked down at me and smirked. "I wouldn't lie to you. It's a short cut that no one uses. Trust me."

"Okay..." I replied, feeling confused.

We finally found a door, and he opened it for me. "Ladies first," he said, giving me a small smile. I walked into the dark room, curious to what this supposed short cut was. Then I heard a switch flip, and the lights came on. It was just an old storage room, with a table, a few empty boxes and buckets, shelves with tools on them. Confused, I turned around to look at Jason.

He had his back turned to me, and was locking the door to the room. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as he turned around and faced me. "I saw the way you were looking at me," he said, in a different tone of voice. It was like he was a different person.

As he stepped toward me, I stepped back. "What do you mean?" I asked in a shaky voice. He didn't answer my question. In a second, he had grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the table behind me and forced his lips on mine. I tried to kick and pry his fingers off my wrists, but they wouldn't budge. I couldn't scream, but I didn't give up trying to get him off of me. When he finally pulled away from my lips, I took that chance to scream. "GET OFF ME, GET-" I felt a hot sting come across my face, cutting me off mid sentence.

When I looked at him, his eyes were a dark green, something looked so evil about them. "SHUT UP, you wanted this! You were practically begging for it," he snapped at me. No words could come out of my mouth. I was in shock. I had never been slapped in my life before, and had never been hit by a boy.

And I couldn't help it when tears started rolling down my face. His hands reached for my long skirt and pulled it up. It was at that time that I panicked more than ever. "What are you doing?" I said, in a quiet and wimpy voice. Again, I attempted to get his hands off of me, and again, he was too strong. I could feel his hands roaming around on me and I hated it. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. How did I get here? How could I have been so stupid?

I wanted my dad, my mom, Maya, my friends Lucas and Farkle. I felt so alone and helpless. "Don't worry, Riley," he said in a deep, whispering tone. It sent chills down my spine. He unzipped his jeans and I forced myself to look up at the ceiling. I whimpered as he started to reach for the hem of my underwear. "I'll take good care of you." I started to tremble.

I had heard about this kind of thing around school, but they only taught it to the older kids. I had no idea what to expect, and I didn't want to know. "Please," I cried, closing my eyes. "Please don't, please don't do this." He pressed his lips on mine again and then he did it. I couldn't help but scream. At this point he didn't care. It went on for what seemed like hours. He kept me pinned against that rock-like table in that dingy room. I wanted it to end, I wanted him to be done so that it would stop. His grip on me was tight, and I could feel one of my wrists bruising.

Next thing I knew I was sitting on the ground with my skirt pushed up and my underwear around my ankles. He was looking down at me while I just stared blankly ahead, silently crying. I heard him zip his jeans back up and then he kneeled down in front of me so that we were face to face. "If you tell anyone, I'll just say you wanted it," he said in a calm voice. He looked at me for a while and then smiled. I hated his smile now. "Stop crying. Whores don't have any reason to cry, they get what's coming to them," he said, wiping one of my tears with his thumb.

I turned my face away, not wanting him to touch me anymore. That made him angry, and his hand hit my cheek so hard I fell over on my side. Finally, he got back up and left the room.

I lay on the ground for a long time, not wanting to move. I didn't want to do anything. What was I supposed to do? What if he was right? What if people just thought that I wanted it? Then everyone would just make fun of me at school. And what would my mom and dad think? And Maya? I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell anyone. Even thinking about telling someone sent chills down my spine. They wouldn't see me the same way ever again.

After a good half hour, I sat back up and pushed my skirt down. I stood up and walked out of the room. Even my walk was different. I felt weird, and used. Dirty, almost. The school was dark, and so was the sky outside. It must have been at least an hour since I had been locked in there.

I pushed through the school doors and in a daze made my way to the subway station. No one noticed me as I sat down. Not that I cared though. Everything passed by so quickly. All I wanted to do was go to my room and hide. Get away from the world.

The subway was almost at my stop when I heard my name being called. "Riley? Riley, is that you?" I looked in the direction of the sound and saw Lucas standing behind a crowd of people. His eyes were full of concern, probably seeing the red marks on my face and the dried tears. The subway stopped and he attempted to get through the crowd. Quickly, I ran out the doors with my bag bouncing at my side, past everyone in the subway. I didn't want Lucas to see me like this. Or anyone, really. I liked being the happy girl, the upbeat and outgoing one. Not the sad and helpless one.

Not too much later, I arrived at my apartment. Before entering my house, I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was 8:15. Mom and dad were going to kill me. I braced myself and reached out for the doorknob, putting my hand on it. I turned it and opened the door. I was a little surprised it was already open, but I figured it was because my parents were expecting me. Great.

There in the living room, my dad was pacing around the room and my mom was sitting at the kitchen table. Auggie was most likely in bed already, because I didn't see him anywhere.

Quickly, I walked in and closed the door behind me, causing both of them to look my way. My mom ran over to me as fast as she could. "Riley! Where have you been!?" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly. My arms stayed at my sides for some reason, though I usually would hug her back. My dad walked closer to us, and I attempted to hide my face in the hug. I didn't want him to see me.

"Riley, what were you doing out so late?" he asked, and my mom pulled away from our hug. I looked down and shrugged, not wanting to answer his question. I couldn't answer his question. He crossed his arms now, and my mom stood by him. "Riley?" he asked again. "Look at me." With nervousness building up inside me, I slowly looked up at them. Their faces turned from slightly angry to concerned in a matter of seconds.

My mom, with her mouth open for some time, finally said, "What on Earth happened to you?"

"Why do you have red marks on your face? Did someone hurt you?" My dad asked, and my mom tried to reach out to me. I stepped backwards, avoiding her touch. She looked a little hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Riley, if someone hurt you, tell me right now!"

"I got into a fight," I said, and they both looked shocked. I looked down again. "I had a fight with this one girl from school, so I got detention." My mom kneeled down to face me. It made me uncomfortable.

"Riley, what's gotten into you? You know you can't fight people at school. It doesn't solve anything." I backed away from her, not comfortable with being to close. She gave me a confused look and so did my dad. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm going to my room. I'm tired," I told them, and started walking quickly to my door. My dad called after me, but I didn't listen.

Once I was in my room, I sat near my window and looked outside. Rain drops were covering it, and the rain was pouring hard. Tears were welling up, but I didn't let them come out. Though I knew what happened, I was still in shock. How could this have happened to me? Why me? I shut my eyes and wished hard that it had never happened. Of course, nothing changed when I opened them back up.

Not wanting to lay down in my bed that night, I grabbed a small blanket on the side of the window seat and wrapped it around myself. I fell asleep watching the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**I already had this chapter done yesterday, but I wanted to take more time out to edit it. Sorry in advance for the grammar errors that I probably missed. Thanks for the reviews :-) , I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Parents POV<p>

Riley had left to her room, ignoring her dad's calls after her. "Riley, get back over here!" her dad called, but she had already shut the door. He sighed and crossed his arms as he looked at Topanga.

She was looking at her daughter's door with a saddened expression. Everything was silent, except for the rain pouring outside. "Something's wrong," she said, and turned to face Cory. "Something's very wrong with our daughter, Cory. She was acting so... strange."

Cory nodded. "Something's up, but I have no idea. This isn't the Riley we know," he commented, and started pacing in the living room again. Topanga sat on the couch with her chin in the palm of her hand. He finally gave up on his thinking process. "I'm not sure what it is, but we'll have to keep a close eye on her for a while. Just let her be alone for the night."

Topanga nodded and kissed Cory on the cheek. As they lay in their bed, they couldn't stop thinking about their daughter. Their minds were racing with her actions when she arrived home.

Why was she so distant? It was strange. After tossing and turning for a while, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Riley's POV<p>

I woke up to a partly cloudy sky and realized I was still by my window. My eyes felt puffy, and I was extremely sore everywhere. I grimaced as I forced myself to sit up and stretch my arms. My hand went to my phone and I checked the time. 6:00am. It was a bit early for me to be waking up, but I dreaded going back to sleep for some reason.

In a daze, I had taken a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and got dressed in a dark blue shirt and gray jeans, along with a silver belt. Once that was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked tired, though the puffiness of my eyes had gone down. My vision shifted to my arm and spotted something.

I had the bruises of five fingers on my wrist.

Quickly, I grabbed a jacket out of my closet and put it on, covering up the mark. That was better.

I walked out of my room and heard my mom in the kitchen. She was making pancakes, and had already served some to Auggie, who was sitting at the table. He noticed me and smiled. "Hello Riley!" he said happily.

"Hey Auggie," I replied, giving him a weak smile. My mom turned around and saw me. She smiled and started preparing my plate of breakfast for me. I sat at the table and rested my chin in my hand. It was weird today. I was different today. I didn't feel like Riley anymore. Sighing, I watched my mom bring me a plate of pancakes.

With a happy face, she said, "Here you go, Riley, two pancakes with extra syrup and whipped cream on the top!" I grabbed the fork she put next to my plate and picked it up.

"Thanks," I responded, and poked around at the pancakes.

She didn't go anywhere and stayed there looking at me. "Riley, are you feeling alright? Nothing else happened yesterday, right?" she asked me. My heart was beating faster, but I shook it off. She didn't know.

"Yes Mom, nothing else," I responded. I took a tiny bite of my pancakes when the buzzer went off.

"Hey losers, it's Maya!"

"And Lucas."

"And Farkle!"

My lips couldn't help but curve into a smile when I heard their names. It was weird that all of them showed up, instead of the usual Maya, but I didn't mind. I stood up and quickly made my way to the door with my school bag. "See you later, Mom," I called out before closing the door. Down the hallway and out of the building, I met up with my three friends. I felt an instant feeling of safety with them.

"Hey, Riley, how was your first time in detention?" Maya asked, patting me on the back.

"You were in detention?!" Farkle exclaimed, looking at me with disbelief. "How?"

"The teacher thought she was copying off of you during the test," Maya said to Farkle, a smile on her face. Farkle looked embarrassed and Maya shifted her attention back to me. "So, how was it?"

My mind flashed back to yesterday. I could still feel his hands on me, and the way my heart was racing with fear. "I wish I never went," I replied, and we made our way to the subway station.

"Was that you on the subway yesterday?" Lucas asked me, giving me a look that meant he was expecting a certain answer. I shook my head.

"Nope, must've been someone else..." He raised an eyebrow at me and we got on the subway bus and sat down.

"Really?" he questioned me again. "I could've sworn it was you..."

I shrugged. "Well, maybe I have a clone that's roaming New York." That made him laugh, and I smiled back at him. Act natural, act natural. It wasn't that hard at all. I let out a breath of air and started to put my hands behind my head.

"Smile!" someone said, and I saw a bright flash. It was Maya. I immediately put my hands back down and looked at her.

"Why'd you take a picture of me?" I asked, putting my arms down and pulling on my jacket sleeves.

"So I can have a new contact photo for you on my phone," she replied, and raised an eyebrow. "Why, do you want me to erase it or something?"

I shook my head, "No, its fine."

Maya gave me a funny look and sat down in front of me. "You're acting kind of different Riley..." she said, giving me a questioning look. "Sure you're alright?"

"Why is everyone asking me that, I'm fine," I replied, and gave them a small smile. They all seemed to give me a weird look, and then slowly looked away. We were all silent for a while. Great, I made it awkward. I guess I wasn't that reassuring...

* * *

><p>I sat at my desk tapping my pencil against it, listening to only half of what my dad was teaching to the class. It was becoming impossible to pay attention to anything he was saying. "…The emancipation… slaves were… and that's why," was all I heard from his lecture. My mind kept flashing back to yesterday, and I couldn't get it to stop.<p>

His voice was filling my head. "_You wanted this!_"

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Stop thinking about it; keep your mind off of it at all costs. Just focus. "_You were practically begging for it!_"

I let the breath of air out and bit my lip in frustration. His voice wouldn't leave my head no matter what I tried to do. Every word I heard sent chills down my spine and the fear would come back to me. I could feel my heart beat just as fast as it did that day.

"_If you tell anyone, I'll just say you wanted it_."

The bell finally rang for class and I darted out of there as fast as I could. I figured maybe if I kept moving around, I wouldn't have to think about it anymore. It seemed like a good idea. I made my way to my locker and looked around. Then it struck me.

He's here. He is at this school right now. For all I know he could be right behind me, following my every move, waiting to strike again. As I started to open up my locker, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Hey, Riley."

I jumped at the touch and turned around. It was just Maya. "Oh, hi Maya, it's just you. You scared me," I replied, my lips curving into a smile at the relief that it wasn't him.

"Yeah, it's just me. Who else would it be?" she asked. Before I could come up with an answer, she started to talk again. "Anyways, you're coming over to my house tonight for a sleepover. We'll take the subway there," she added, and gave me a smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I have a say in this?"

"Nope," she grinned, and I turned around to put my books in my locker and get ones for my net few classes out. She leaned against the locker next to mine and sighed. "Alright, look. My grandma isn't going to be home tonight and my mom… won't be there either. So I just wanted someone to be there with me," she told me, avoiding eye contact.

Why didn't she just tell me that in the first place? I closed my locker and turned around to face my best friend. "Maya, of course I'll go over," I replied, causing her to look up at me. "What are friends for?"

"Are friends for lunch money? Because I really need some," she replied, giving me a hopeful look. I shook my head and pulled out three dollars from my bag and gave it to her. "Thanks, Riles. I-"

"Owe you one? Yes, you do," I finished for her, and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I love how I'm rubbing off on you."

I shrugged and the one minute bell rang. We both said bye and headed to our next classes. I started to walk past the big crowds of people, trying to avoid contact with them to no avail. Everyone seemed to be running late to class during this passing period. For some reason I just wanted to get out of the halls and into my class room as quickly as possible. I saw the door to it and almost made it, but then I froze. I couldn't move.

It was him.

He was walking with his arm around some other girl, coming in my direction. He hadn't even noticed me yet, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything. My heart was pounding and tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. Finally, once he was only a few feet away from me, he looked up at me. Those green eyes were staring at me, and a smirk grew across his face. It was like he gained happiness from seeing me in fear.

In slow motion it seemed, he winked at me and purposely brushed against me while walking past me. Without looking back at him, I turned to my right and walked into my classroom and bumped right into someone. "I'm sorry," I said, and looked up. It was Lucas. "Oh, hi Lucas," I said, giving him a weak smile.

"Hey, Riley," he said, and gestured to a stack of papers in his hands. "I was just making some copies for my teacher next period. I didn't know this was your class."

"Yeah, I guess I never mentioned it," I replied, looking behind me to make sure I was safe.

He smiled and said, "Maybe I'll make copies for the teacher more often."

"That sounds like a good idea," I told him, fiddling with the strap on my school bag.

Lucas gave me a curious look and said, "Are you feeling okay? You seem a little-"

"No, I'm fine," I interrupted, and slid past him, further into my classroom. I turned back around to face him again. "See you later, Lucas."

"Ok… See you later," he replied, and walked out of the classroom. I sighed. I was trying to remain low-key about everything, but it was impossible. Forgetting was impossible. It seemed that the more I tried to push it away, the more it would bounce right back into place and build up. I was worried that soon I wouldn't be able to contain myself next time.

Silently, I took my place at my desk and took my supplies out. Until that time came, where I'd probably lose it, I could at least attempt to act normally.

* * *

><p>After letting my parents know I'd be at Maya's house for the night (leaving out that we would be alone), I had spent hours there. Most of the time was spent talking about random school stuff and going on our phones to check if anything interesting was going on with the lives of other people on Facebook. There was nothing too interesting, except that a couple had just broken up.<p>

I don't know how she did it, but Maya prank called a pizza place somewhere in the neighborhood and managed to get us free dinner. The man on the other line was not as happy as we were about it. We scored two pizzas; one just plain cheese, and another with anchovies. In case you were wondering, only one pizza was eaten that night.

It was midnight and Maya had fallen asleep a while ago. I was still up. My mind was racing. It was cool inside the room, a breeze coming from a crack through her bedroom door. Shivering, I pulled my blankets up to warm myself and turned towards Maya. It just felt safe to have her next to me, making me glad that I decided to spend the night.

Part of that safe feeling was that this house used to scare me. Once I got over that fear, it made me feel stronger being in there. I could finally spend the night at a place I used to fear, and that was a great feeling.

I closed my eyes and attempted to get cozy. It surprisingly wasn't too hard, which made me wonder why I couldn't get to sleep in the first place. I let out a breath of air and relaxed.

Before I finally fell out, I heard a knock. Immediately, I sat up and looked around. Where was it coming from? There was another knock, and I heard it come from the window. I pulled the covers off of myself in a second and listened closely. Slowly, I crept out of bed and walked to the window. When I looked, I saw a figure standing there. "Riley?" it asked, and I instantly recognized the voice.

"Lucas?" I asked, and opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in," he asked, trying to look around but realized it was too dark to see much. I looked over at Maya's figure and saw that she was sound asleep.

I nodded at him. "Yeah, come in."

I stepped back and allowed him to climb in through the window, and fully step into Maya's house. Once inside, I questioned him again. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped closer to me. "Riley, I don't know why, but I just had to see you," he replied, and put a hand on my cheek.

Instead of feeling fear, I felt butterflies. Was this really happening? Was Lucas actually here with me, his hand on my cheek, about to kiss me? He leaned forward, getting closer to me. I closed my eyes, and felt him inches away from me. All of the sudden, he let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"What's funny," he replied, looking at me. His voice wasn't his. "Is that you'd fall for this."

I looked at him and realized something. This guy had black hair, and deep green eyes. This was not Lucas at all. When he saw my face fill with fear, he laughed again. He grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me towards him. I tried my hardest to pull away. "NO!" I yelled, pulling my arms back. "Let me go!"

No, it couldn't happen. Not again. I wouldn't be able to take it. I let out a small scream as his grip got tighter around my wrists. "Riley!" he yelled at me, pulling me closer.

"Let me go! I don't want this!" I yelled back at him, attempting to kick him.

He dodged it and I struggled even more. "Riley! Stop it!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the lights were on and I was sitting on Maya's bed, yelling at her to let me go. Her alarm clock read 11:46pm. She was holding my wrists, trying to calm me down. "Riley, what's wrong with you?!" she asked, her face full of concern.

I still couldn't shake the panic off. "No, let me go!" I screamed at her, and pulled away from her grasp. Tears were streaming down my face, and Maya actually looked a little scared.

"Riles, it was just a dream. It's ok," she told me, trying to comfort me.

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't," I cried, my body still shaking from fear. "It wasn't just a dream."

"What are you talking about?" she asked me.

I trembled as I attempted to talk. "Yesterday, after detention," I started. "I didn't know what I was thinking. I let this guy lead me to a room at school that no one uses."

Maya was listening carefully, waiting for me to continue. "What happened, Riles?"

"He," I started. "He locked the door. And he started kissing me, and he wouldn't let me go."

I started to cry again. Maya's eyes widened. "What?" she replied, scooting closer to me. "Riley, what happened in there?"

I shook my head. "Maya, I didn't want it, I swear I didn't."

She looked at me for a long time before pulling me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, and we didn't say another word for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know, it's been a while. I've been busy with school and holiday stuff, the usual. Hopefully next time there will be a quicker update. Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to leave a review! Also, sorry for any grammar errors I missed.**

**Warning: This chapter contains subjects that may be sensitive to some readers.**

* * *

><p>Riley's POV<p>

In the morning, I was still at Maya's house. Still, no adults were there, so we were alone in her small home. There hadn't been much talking. Or any really. We finally fell asleep next to each other and when we woke up, we just acted like everything was normal. That was, until an hour into our morning.

I had put on a new set of clothes and was currently fixing my hair, while Maya had just gotten out of the shower only 10 minutes ago. She got dressed pretty quickly. We were both in her small bathroom, and she seemed to be looking for something. I decided to speak up. "What are you looking for?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Just, something," she mumbled, and kneeled down to check the bottom cabinet under the sink. I gave her a confused look and kept an eye on her as I fixed my hair.

Maya reached for something far back in the cabinet and pulled it out. She put it on the counter and I looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"You needed an empty toothpaste tube?" I asked her.

"Who did it?" she questioned me, still looking at the toothpaste.

I looked away from her and into the mirror at myself. "What do you mean?" I asked, brushing my hair. I knew exactly what she meant.

"Who did it do you, Riley?" she repeated, and looked at me. I stayed silent. I didn't want to tell her. What if I got in trouble if I told someone he did this to me? What if Maya got hurt because of it? I just couldn't take that chance.

I shook my head. "I can't tell you," I replied, looking down.

"Riles, yes you can. You can tell me anything," she said, putting a hand on my arm. I shook her hand off and looked away.  
>"You don't understand," I told her, sighing.<p>

She tried to look me in the eyes. "Well, tell me what it is that I don't understand. I only want to help you."

I finally looked at her. "Maya, I'm scared. I'm scared every minute of every day, every second. And if I tell anyone who did it, I'll really have something to be scared about."

"Have you at least told your parents?"

"No."

Maya sighed and crossed her arms. We were silent for a little while. Everything was still and quiet. Eventually she put the toothpaste in the garbage and began to get the new one out to start brushing her teeth. I continued brushing my hair, but the tangles in it were just too unmanageable. Looking down, I grabbed a random hair tie from the counter and tied my hair up into a ponytail. Maya jumped on to the counter and sat on it, looking at me.

She gave me a small smile. "It's kind of funny how the roles have switched, huh?" she questioned me.

I was totally confused. "What?"

"Usually you're the one confronting me about things, trying to fix things after I make a big mess. But now, I'm taking care of you," she responded, lifting up one knee and resting her chin on it. "Now I know how you feel. It's harder than it looks, when you know there isn't much you can do to help your best friend."

I looked up at her and said, "There really isn't anything anyone can do to take it away, but you being here is enough for now."

We both smiled at each other, but we both could see behind our smiles. I could see she was disappointed in herself, like she failed. She could probably see my pain, my fear, my sadness. Maya let out a breath of air and hopped down from the bathroom counter.

"Well, we better hurry up. I don't need another tardy this semester," she said, and grabbed my hand. "Come on, as long as you're with me, you don't have to be afraid. I promise."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said, and we both grabbed our school bags and left her house.

As we made our way to the subway, I thought about what she said. About how I don't have to be afraid when I'm with her. Sure, I did feel safe with Maya. I looked over at her and her confident demeanor. How could I not? But she really shouldn't make promises she can't keep.

* * *

><p>Lucas's POV<p>

I was in my math class, and we were taking notes. The teacher, for some reason, kept calling on me to answer questions. "Mr. Friar, can you tell me the answer to problem two?"

She had caught me off guard, though I was usually prepared. I fumbled around with my notes, but couldn't find problem two anywhere, though I swore I wrote it down. With time ticking away, I decided to use my memory and take a guess. "Is it 'i' square root ten, ma'am?"

"Incorrect, Mr. Friar. The right answer is two 'i' square root ten. Use your calculator next time."

Some of my classmates snickered and I sighed and shook my head. I hadn't been able to think straight since yesterday. Riley had been acting really strange. First, she denied being on the subway. I could've sworn she was crying. She bolted out as fast as she could when I called her name. Second, something I didn't mention to anyone, I saw a bruise on her wrist as we were on the subway to school. How did she get it, and by who? Was it someone at home doing this to her? Lastly, she was avoiding me during passing period yesterday. It's not like her to ignore her friends, and I just couldn't shake it off.

I texted Maya earlier, asking if we could meet. I mean, they're best friends, so she'd have to know what's up, right? Even Farkle was worried. He cares about those two girls more than anything, and agreed that we should ask Maya about it.

Looking at the clock above the classroom's white board, I sighed. We still had about a good twenty minutes before class was over. My mind was racing.

Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. The teacher was still lecturing the class, so she didn't notice when I took out my phone and checked my messages. It was Maya.

If you wanna meet, lets do it now. See you by the girls bathroom in five minutes.

I put my phone away and raised my hand quickly. The teacher looked over at me and made eye contact. "Yes, Mr. Friar?"

"May I use the restroom?" I asked, and looked over at the door.

"Yes, but quickly, please," she replied, and went back to her lecturing.

I got out of my seat and out of the door. The hallway was silent, my footsteps the only thing filling the halls with sound. It was weird for me, because I'm usually in class the whole time it's in session. I guess I could say it was the first time I "ditched". Then again, I was eventually going to go back to class.

Not long after, I reached the bathrooms. I saw Maya standing there against the wall with her arms crossed. Farkle was next to her, looking at me with a nervous look. He was probably afraid of getting caught in the halls.

"Took you long enough," she said, and gestured towards the girl's bathroom. "There's no one in there. I checked."

Me and Farkle looked at each other. The girl's bathroom? With a little bit of hesitation, we walked into the bathroom and Maya shut the door and put a doorstopper under it. "There, now what is it that you two wanted to talk about that was so important we had to be alone?"

She leaned against the door and crossed her arms again, tapping her foot. We had to make this quick.

Farkle spoke first. "It's about Riley. She's acting really..."

"Distant," I finished for him, and looked at Maya. She seemed to be looking at the wall behind me instead of directly at me. "We figured since you're her best friend, maybe you could ask her about it. Or, do you already know what it is?"

She stopped tapping her foot and looked surprised. She shook her head. "Sorry, I can't help you with that," she said, avoiding eye contact with me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you do know something?" I asked, looking at her. Maya didn't respond, and she just looked away from me. She was great when it came to vocally lying, but her body language threw her off. I stepped closer to her. "Well, come on. If you know something, then tell us."

Farkle nodded and we both looked at Maya. She shook her head again. "Look guys, I just don't know if I should say anything, Ok?"

"But," Farkle started, looking up at Maya. "We're her friends, too. Whatever is bothering Riley, we want to know."

"I agree," I said, crossing my arms.

Maya sighed and looked me in the eyes, finally. "I don't know, you guys."

I could tell she was close to spilling out whatever it was that she was hiding, so I continued to beg her. "Maya, please, tell us," I asked, looking her in the eyes. They had a slightly sad look in them, which was unusual for her. "If we all knew what was wrong, maybe we could help?"

It was silent for a few seconds as Farkle and I patiently waited for Maya to respond. The light in the bathroom flickered, causing everyone to look up with curiosity, but then quickly look back at each other. "Ok," Maya said, "but if I tell you two, you need to promise this stays between us only. And don't tell Riley I told you. It's really serious."

Farkle nodded eagerly, and I nodded too. We both waited for our friend to tell us the news that was supposedly very serious. Maya backed up and sat on the counter in the bathroom. She sighed and said, "Well yesterday, she was at my house. She'd been acting a little off, but I ignored it, until later."

"What happened later?" I asked.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to Riley screaming. I was scared, so I jumped up and turned on the lights. She was still in bed and her eyes were closed, so I just thought she was having a nightmare. When I woke her up and tried to tell her it was just a dream, she wouldn't take that for an answer. She told me it wasn't."

"Wait, so she's been acting weird because of her dreams?" Farkle asked.

"Would you let me finish?" Maya asked, then went back to her story. "I asked her what she meant, and then she told me," Maya said, then sighed. She looked at the ground and continued. "Riley said that after detention, some guy tricked her into going into a room. He locked the door... and he raped her."

It felt like my heart dropped down to my stomach. My breathing stopped, and I froze. I tried to process it through my mind. The dried tears on her cheeks, the bruise on her wrist, her distant behavior. She was... I couldn't even think it, let alone say it. Farkle, who was as shocked as I was, spoke first. "What? Riley was..." he started, but never finished the sentence. Maya nodded, her hands in her lap.

"She hasn't even told her parents yet," she said, looking at the two of us.

How could this have happened to Riley? It isn't right! Some guy locked her in a room and forced her to... my fists just clenched at the thought of this idiot doing this to her! I looked at Maya and asked, "Who did it?"

She shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me," she said, and jumped off of the counter. "She said she couldn't."

We all looked away from each other, all of us lost in thought. I crossed my arms and shifted my vision to the wall. I kept seeing visions of Riley in my head. Her smile, her laugh, her weirdness, everything about her that made her unique and special. All of that was taken away by one guy. One pathetic guy. I clenched my teeth and tried to control myself from punching a wall. The anger was making my heart beat fast.

"You guys should get back to class, it's been over five minutes," Maya said. She still wasn't looking at us. Farkle nodded and headed towards the door. He took out the doorstopper and I followed behind him.

Before I left the restroom, I looked back at Maya. She was still standing there, and hadn't moved since we were in that spot with her earlier. After Farkle left, I turned around and held the door open just a little bit. "Are you coming?" I asked her.

"Later," she mumbled, with her arms crossed while facing the ground.

I walked back into the restroom and let the door shut. She didn't look like herself. "Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. I could tell that wasn't the truth. Walking closer to her, I said, "You don't have to hide things from me. I'm your friend, remember?"

"Just get back to your class, cowboy. I'm fine," she answered, facing away from me.

I touched her shoulder. "Maya-"

She turned around quickly and faced me. "What? What do you want me to say?" she asked. I saw her eyes welling up. "I can't say that I'm sad, or that I feel helpless. Who am I to say that? My best friend just got violated by some guy and I'm the one who's sad? That just makes me selfish!" she snapped, looking me in the eyes. "But it hurts. It hurts to know that she's in pain and there's nothing I can do about it. I feel so useless. I'm a horrible friend!"

One tear escaped her eye as she was looking at me. I shook my head. "Maya, you're not-"

"Yes, I am," she said. "I'm supposed to be helping her, just like every other time she needs it. And I can't do it."

More tears started to escape from her eyes and her breathing started to quicken. I pulled her in for a hug and wrapped my arms around her. "Maya, stop beating yourself up over this," I told her. She silently cried onto my chest and I put a hand on the back of her head. "You're doing the best you can, I'm sure Riley knows that."

She sniffled and held on to me. "Don't tell anyone about this, Ranger Rick, Ok?" she attempted to say in a steady voice. Maya could never make herself too vulnerable towards anyone, even her friends.

"Don't worry, I won't," I replied, shaking my head.

She didn't say anything more, and we stayed like that for a few minutes. I only had two things on my mind. First, Riley and Maya, and how badly they were affected by this. And second, how I would kill whoever did this to Riley.

* * *

><p>Riley's POV<p>

Though I had asked my teacher if I could use the bathroom, I wasn't really doing just that. I was roaming the halls for a while, just to get out of that room. Whenever I sat in any one of my classrooms, my mind would go back to that day in detention.

Closing my eyes for a bit, and then opening them again, I took a deep breath and decided to finally go to the restroom. It had been at least ten minutes, and I really needed a quick splash of water on my face to keep me up and running.

I started to speed walk towards the restrooms, almost turning into a jog. I had never missed so much class time before, so I wanted to hurry up.

Finally, the girl's restroom was right in front of me. Quietly, I pushed the door open just a little bit and took one step in before I froze.

I couldn't believe my eyes. This couldn't be happening! "Don't tell anyone about this, Ranger Rick, Ok?" Maya said, while she was hugging Lucas. She was holding onto him so tightly.

"Don't worry, I won't," he said back, pulling her closer.

I wanted to yell at them, and break them away from each other. How could he do this? How could Maya do this? She knew that I liked Lucas a lot, so how could she see him behind my back? Since when did they like each other!? My heart sank the longer I looked at them.

They didn't even notice me when I walked out, and I let the bathroom door silently shut. I looked at the door for a few seconds, wishing I could reopen it and see no one else in there, everything I saw would just have been my imagination. But I knew it wasn't. I wanted to push the door open and tell them that I'd seen everything, but I didn't.

Reluctantly, I turned around and walked away slowly, looking at the ground. I only took a few steps before I felt a hand on the middle of my chest stop me in my tracks. "Hey, long time no see," the person said, and I looked up. It was him. His dark green eyes had an evil look in them and he smirked once he saw the terrified look on my face. I glanced at the bathroom. Maybe I could run in there, if I was fast enough? I took a step back and he gripped my arm. "Don't do that," he ordered, pulling me back to him. "And don't get any ideas about yelling either, you'll regret it.

His touch gave me goosebumps. I wanted his hand off of my arm as quickly as possible. I looked up at him with all the strength I could manage to gather and said, "What do you want?"

His smirk grew just a tiny bit bigger. "I've missed you, Riley. I wanted to know when we could spend some more time together," he said. Chills went down my spine. He looked around the hallway and then back at me. "Now seems like the perfect time for that, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't," I replied, and immediately wished I could take it back. If I say one thing, he'll do another.

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't take no for an answer, Riley. You should know that better than anyone."

Moving his grip to my wrist, he started to pull me away. My heart started to beat like a hammer when he forced me to follow behind him. It was probably back to that room. No, I couldn't go back there! I don't think I could take it. I looked back at the restroom door, where Maya and Lucas were. I hoped they'd come out, and save me from him. But the door stayed shut. They wouldn't be able to help me this time, either.

I looked forward again and stopped walking. "Wait!" I said, and he stopped in his tracks. What if he was angry with me now? I had to come up with something fast. He turned around and faced me. "Th-there's only a few minutes left of class," I started, looking him in the eyes. "My teacher would notice if I left my stuff in her classroom and never came back to pick it up."

He looked at me for a few seconds then up at the clock in the hallway. Please let me go, please...

"You've got a point," he said, and loosened his grip on me, but still didn't let go. With his other hand, her grabbed my other wrist and pulled me close towards him. He pressed his lips on mine and I did my best not to pull away. He was going to let me go, and I wasn't about to push my luck. When he finally let go, he said, "I'll see you around, Riley. Next time will be longer visit."

He walked away and turned the corner down a different hallway. I tried to hold back my tears, but one came out. I sighed. It was clear that I'd never be able to escape from this. It would be too impossible to tell my parents what happened. I don't even think I could manage to get the words out. And I didn't even know if my friends were really my friends anymore. With heavy steps, I walked back to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry again for the long wait, but here it is :) Hopefully I won't be so busy next time so I can get the next one out sooner. Thanks for staying tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of its characters.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mild violence.**

* * *

><p>Riley's POV<p>

At the breakfast table, I took a look at my cellphone. I had 10 new messages. Having more of my oatmeal that my mom made, I put my phone back down. I knew it was just Maya.

I had avoided her for the rest of the day yesterday. It hurt too much to even think about her. I still couldn't believe what I saw yesterday. I knew other girls might talk to Lucas, or flirt with him, but I never suspected it would be my best friend! I mean, isn't that breaking some sort of girl code?

"Riley," my mom said in a sing song voice. She sat in front of me at the table with her bowl of oatmeal. My dad was still getting Auggie dressed for school, so it was just us. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm okay, I guess," I answered, eating another spoonful of oatmeal.

My mom gave me a curious look. "Are you sure? Is something bothering you?"

Sighing, I looked up from my food. Yes, I was having so many problems. My friends had betrayed me, that day in detention was still haunting me, and I could hardly keep it together anymore. But I guess I could tell her one thing just to ease her mind. My mom could always tell when I was having issues, so letting her help me with one could make her feel better. "I'm having... friend problems."

"What kind of friend problems?" she asked me.

"Well, let's just say that one of my friends betrayed me in some way. This friend took something away that I liked, and this friend knew that I really liked this thing," I said, and saw a bit of confusion on my mom's face. "They'd been keeping it a secret, but I accidentally found out about it, and they have no idea that I know."

My mom smiled. "I remember being in a situation like that, where one of my friends betrayed me," she said. "I was so angry with them, and eventually all of us were angry with each other. We didn't talk to each other about it because we were so mad."

I nodded. "And I haven't been talking to my friend since I found out either," I added in, tapping my spoon against the table gently.

"But then we realized that this little problem we were upset about was capable of turning into a bigger one. It wasn't worth losing our friendship over."

"So, what did you do?" I asked, interested.

She smiled. "We talked about it. Everyone had a unique side to the story, and everyone was upset about different things. I was upset that I was being excluded since we were in a pranking competition. Eventually one of the pranks went too far, and part of the blame went to me, even though I had nothing to do with it," she said. "Long story short, talk to your friends. Maybe the problem isn't as bad as it seems."

I nodded, but deep down inside I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. I couldn't even think about talking to Maya right now. What if she was already on her way here? I didn't want to run into her right now. I picked up my bag and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going? Maya isn't here yet," my mom said.

I had to come up with something fast. "Um, I know. She's... waiting for me. Downstairs. I mean, at the subway."

My mom raised an eyebrow but nodded. I gave her a small smile and slipped through the front door and shut it fast. I wasn't good at making things up on the spot. That's usually an area I went to Maya for help with. But of course, she couldn't help me with this problem.

The more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to go to school. I would be having a few classes with her, all of them classes before lunch. I'd just wait out at the subway station until I knew I would be there at lunch time. Just thinking about ditching made me nervous. Ditching isn't me, it isn't the Riley I know. But I wasn't ever feeling like Riley anymore these days.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, it was already time for lunch, meaning it was time for me to arrive at school. My heart was racing while I walked through the halls, hoping that no teachers noticed me coming in late. Luckily, they didn't.<p>

But my dad probably figured that out when I didn't show up to his class. I was going to be in so much trouble...

I walked through the doors and into the cafeteria, the sound of talking filling my ears. The cafeteria seemed to have even more students in it than ever. It was crowded, and it made me uncomfortable. I couldn't find a table to sit down at.

Pushing my way through the crowd, I had my eye on an empty table in a far off corner. How convenient was that?

Before I could take any more steps, someone stepped in front of me. "Hey," Maya said, "Where have you been? You're dad's been looking for you. And you haven't been answering your phone."

I shrugged, not looking her in the eye. All I wanted was to get out of there and away from her. It would be too much to face her right now.

"Are you okay, Riley?" she asked me, sounding concerned.

I started to try and walk past her, but she kept up with me. "Riley-"

"No," I responded, stopping in my tracks. "Maya, I'm not okay."

I turned around and she looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I saw you yesterday, Maya," I responded.

She looked confused. "Yeah, I saw you yesterday too. We had a sleepover, remember?"

"No, I mean here at school," I replied. "In the bathroom. With Lucas."

Maya's face went from confused to shocked. "What? How? What did you-"

"I heard everything I had to hear, Maya. How could you do this?"

"Riley, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said.

What? She didn't mean to hurt me!? "How could you think this wouldn't hurt me?" I said in a louder voice, trying to make myself heard over the voices filling the cafeteria.

"I didn't know who else to turn to, Riley."

"Couldn't you have picked someone who isn't Lucas?!"

"Like who?!"

I was getting angry. There were plenty of guys at this school! "I don't know, but not Lucas!"

"Well since we're getting this off our chests, I turned to Farkle too."

Now I was confused. "Farkle?" I asked. Is she trying to joke around with me? This isn't funny at all! "Maya, I'm not joking here. What you did was wrong!"

I could tell Maya was getting angry too. "What I did wasn't wrong at all, Riley! I was only trying to-"

"Trying to what? Make yourself feel better?" I snapped at her.

"You're acting really selfish, Riley. I was only trying to be a good friend," she snapped back at me.

She wasn't making any sense to me at all. "How is that.." I trailed off and looked around me and Maya. There was a crowd surrounding us, some with their phones out.

"Hey, they're about to fight!" one of them said, and the others started to chant.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" They exclaimed, and Maya and I looked at each other. I was angry with Maya, but I couldn't hit her. I don't think she would hit me either.

Maya looked at me with anger, but started to back away. A girl who was standing behind her looked annoyed and put her hands out. "Fight already!" she yelled, and pushed Maya forward. She bumped right into me and we fell. My head hit the ground so hard, I was sure I'd have a bruise. When I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry. The crowd cheered, but I heard a voice through all of the kids' screaming.

"Everyone, move!" someone yelled, obviously an adult. I felt Maya being pulled off of me, and the adult said, "Principal's office, now!"

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't manage to get myself up. "Oh my god, she's bleeding!" someone yelled. I was bleeding?! My head hurt so bad.

Finally, my vision started to clear up. I saw a figure hovering over me. "Riley, are you alright?" they said. It was my dad. I'm wasn't sure if he was still angry with me for missing his class, but he probably wasn't thinking about that right now.

I tried to sit up, but my head was aching too badly for me to do anything. "Let's get you to the nurse's office, okay?" he said, and helped me up.

* * *

><p>Maya's POV<p>

"Detention!?"

"For the rest of the week!" the principle said, sitting down at his desk. He started typing something on his computer.

I had been sitting here for a while, waiting for him to finish interviewing people who had video taped my "fight" with Riley. It was almost time for school to end and I was still stuck in here.

I know Riley didn't want me to tell anyone about what happened to her in detention, but the secret was eating me alive. If she had a different secret, like stealing or sneaking out, keeping it wouldn't have been a problem. But this is so much more serious. What if this jerk tries to hurt her again? What if I'm not there to stop it? Someone else needs to know. I didn't expect her to flip out over it like she did. Lucas cares about her a lot, its easy to see that. And she really likes him. Why should she be so upset that I told him? He's trustworthy.

Shaking my head, I looked at the principal. "But I didn't fight Riley! Someone pushed me," I replied, desperate for some kind of sympathy.

"The video doesn't make that clear. I saw it less than a minute ago, Ms. Hart," he said back, pressing a final key on his keyboard.

"But it isn't fair!" I yelled back at him. I would never hurt Riley. No matter what happens, she comes first. She is more like family to me than anyone else has been in my life. She's basically all I have.

The principal handed me a paper for my mother to sign, which might as well had gone in the trash the moment I got it. "You're right, it isn't fair. I should have alerted the authorities about this altercation," he replied back. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into my chair. He wasn't going to budge. "Ms. Matthews received a blow to her head and is bleeding."

Wait, bleeding? I didn't know she was that hurt! My eyes widened as I thought of Riles. I wanted to see her right now and apologize to her. I also wanted to find whoever pushed me into Riley so I could beat them up. That idiot!

The principal continued. "But I didn't. Be thankful for that and don't make me change my mind," he said, and sat up again. "Now, school is almost over, so go ahead and go to detention right now in the classroom on that paper I gave you. Hurry up!"

Letting out an angry groan, I grabbed my school bag and left his office. Now I'd have to wait even longer to see Riley. I hurried through the halls so I could get to detention and get it over with already. Just two hours of torture. It wouldn't be so bad, would it? Who am I kidding, of course it would! But it's not like I have any parents that would care.

When I finally reached the classroom, I opened the door and saw two students already there. I looked over at the teacher. She didn't look up and just waved her hand at me. "Sit anywhere, just hurry up."

Adults could be so rude sometimes. I sighed and sat down one seat away from some other kid and put down my school bag. Looking up at the clock, I saw that I had two hours and thirty minutes to go.

Why me? Seriously though, why? I haven't been that bad this week, and I didn't do anything to deserve this detention. I should be having good luck, like finding a twenty walking home, having my mom come home early, and most importantly, finding a way to fix Riley, instead of her doing the fixing all of the time. It's hard to do anything to help her when she won't tell me anything. I want my best friend back.

"Hey," the kid nearest to me said. "Heard you got in a fight with Matthews."

I looked over at him and said, "I'm not in the mood, kid."

He smirked at me, his green piercing eyes staring back at me. Shrugging, he turned forward and away from me. I put my head down on my desk. Great, now I have a bad reputation. Well, a reputation worse than the one I already had.


End file.
